


No Pain, No Game

by carefulren



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Les Mis AU, Multi, and i mean there will be relationships, because at the moment ya know they aren't really friends, but i'll address it eventually, but not the main focus at the moment, but yea there will be all those relationships at some points, i mainly just want to type losers in failarmy situations, probably enjoltaire will be the only one that is like addressed, yea i'll add as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and his friends enjoy attempting stunts that don't always go as planned. Courfeyrac enjoys secretly submitting these videos to FailArmy. </p>
<p>Enjolras just does not understand why this is all so funny, and really, he's not concerned. That's not the reason why he vows to secretly hunt Grantaire down everyday to make sure the idiot is okay. He really doesn't care. </p>
<p>(otherwise known as the FailArmy au no one asked for) </p>
<p>(also known as the failamry au I wanted and ended up typing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skateboards and Grass Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> a multichapter fic that i'm basing around random FailArmy videos.

“So, I’m just going to skateboard down the hill because fifty minutes of calculus has drained my brain.”

Grantaire planted his skateboard a few feet away from the edge of the tall, grassy hill located behind the school. He glanced over to see Courf aiming his phone directly at him, and Grantaire raised his eyebrows in question as his lips pulled into a lop-sided grin.

“There’s no way you are going to make it down that hill without falling on your ass, and I need to make sure the world gets to see,” Courf said through a light laugh, and Grantaire figured Courf was right. The odds of actually making it down without falling were not in his favor, but fuck it. He was tired, and just the mere thought of walking down, or worse, around the hill made his head and legs hurt.

Grantaire placed his right foot firmly on top of the board, moving the board forwards and backwards a few times to get the natural feel flowing through his body. He could do this; hell, he practically skateboards in his sleep. It would be a piece of cake. So, yea, maybe grass isn’t the ideal surface to skateboard on, but skateboarding down the hill seemed significantly more appealing than walking.

“Alright, I’m going down the hill,” Grantaire called out as he backed away from his board before running forward, planting his right foot firmly on the board. He shot forward and quickly balanced his left foot behind his right. “Let’s go!” He called out as he rapidly approached the hill.

“No way, R!” Courf called out, and Grantaire smiled because he was actually fucking doing it. He was going to make it to the-

He felt his board jolt to a stop; however, his body decided to keep going. Fuck.

The sound of Courf’s laughter filled the air as Grantaire shot forward off the skateboard. He hit the ground hard, rolling down the hill some more before coming to halt close to the bottom of the hill. He rolled onto his back, flopping his arms over his eyes as a string of giggles bubbled out, joining in with Courf’s growing laughter.

“You idiot!” Courf yelled, and Grantaire rolled his head to the side to see Courf struggling to walk towards him while laughing so hard there were tears gleaming in his eyes.

“Yea,” Grantaire mumbled. “Not my brightest, but hey, I’m at the bottom of the hill.”

“At the expense of your poor body,” Courf replied, extending his hand to help Grantaire up, and Grantaire accepted. He allowed his friend to pull him to his feet, wincing as his back all but screamed in pain.

“You good?”

Grantaire glanced over and was greeted with Courf’s faltering smile-  a smile that was quickly being replaced with a frown as the typical look of concern began to cloud over his bright eyes.

“Yea,” Grantaire answered as he threw his hands above his head into a stretch, arching his back before sighing softly at the loud popping noise that followed. “You know it takes more than that to take me down,” he added as he shuffled up the hill to grab the skateboard that brutally betrayed him before joining Courf back at the bottom of the hill.

Courf’s smile returned full force, and he clapped his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder as the two started towards Courf’s house. “You know I’m putting this YouTube right? I mean, it’s gold. You totally ate it.”

Grantaire smiled as Courf stopped to grab at his sides as another loud laugh filled the air. “I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” he told Courf. “It needs to be available for Bahorel to watch on repeat for an hour.”

“Oh my god,” Courf started, gasping for breath. “He’s going to absolutely die when he sees this!”

“If this goes viral, I get all of the money,” Grantaire stated firmly before throwing Courf a grin as the two continued towards Courf’s house.

*****

“Combeferre?” Enjolras called out to his friend, who had his nose stuck in a medical book.

“Hmm?”

“So, Courfeyrac sent me a link to this YouTube video from some channel called,” Enjolras paused, glancing at his computer screen. “FailArmy,” he finished.

“Yea, Courf loves that channel,” Combeferre commented quietly as he turned a page.

“Yes, but there’s this one part from the video I want you to see,” Enjolras started again with an edge in his tone. He watched as Combeferre sighed before setting his book down and climbing down from Enjolras’s bed.

“Alright,” Combeferre muttered as he stood behind Enjolras’s computer chair- eyes zeroing in on the computer screen.

Enjolras pressed play and watched as Grantaire fell off his skateboard and rolled down the hill. “That’s Grantaire,” he started, noting the surprise in his tone. “And I assume that Courfeyrac is filming. It definitely sounds like him.” Enjolras looked back with wide eyes at the small chuckle that passed through Combeferre lips.

“Yea, this happened two weeks ago. Courf called me practically crying laughing before linking me to the individual video he posted on YouTube.” Combeferre said as he walked back towards Enjolras’s bed. “It's pretty cool that they got featured on FailArmy,” he commented. “Though, it was a nasty fall, so I’m not surprised,” he added as an afterthought before picking up his book as he leaned back against Enjolras’s headboard.

“It’s ‘cool’ to be featured on this channel?” Enjolras asked- disbelief and confusion coloring his tone. Honestly, he did not understand what was good or “cool” about being featured on a channel that has “Fail” in the title- a channel that features a bunch of people trying to hurt themselves through crazy stunts.

“It’s a popular channel,” Combeferre noted, flipping a page as he glanced over to see Enjolras’s furrowed brows. “What?”

“So, everyone thinks that it’s funny that Grantaire got hurt?” Enjolras’s eyes snapped back to his computer screen where he had paused the video right after Grantaire stopped rolling down the hill. It was hard to see because of the distance, but Enjolras was sure he could see Grantaire's eyes scrunched up as if he was in pain. 

“He didn’t get hurt,” Combeferre said with a sigh. “He easily could have, but it’s Grantaire. It takes a lot for that boy to actually get hurt enough to cause concern.” Combeferre locked eyes with Enjolras’s narrowed ones. “Look, Grantaire knows his limits, and Courf will know if Grantaire actually gets hurt, and I'm sure he will take the necessary actions."

“Yes, but-” Enjolras started before getting cut off by Combeferre slamming his book shut.

“Why are you so concerned? You and Grantaire are not exactly the best of friends,” Combeferre started- eyeing Enjolras curiously.

“I just don’t understand how Grantaire falling is so humorous.” Enjolras locked eyes with Combeferre. He pulled his leg up onto his computer chair, drawing his knee to his chest.

"I don’t know, Enjolras.” Combeferre answered with a sigh. “It just is to some people, and the whole point of that channel is to show people failing at random things. Grantaire thought he could skateboard down the hill, but he failed, hence why he was featured on FailArmy.”

Enjolras huffed before kicking around with his free leg until he was facing his computer screen once again- his back to Combeferre. He dropped his chin onto his knee before pressing play on the video, watching video after video of people failing at things, with some getting hurt, cycle through.

“Ridiculous,” Enjolras mumbled before rewinding back to the video Grantaire is featured in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/OL0qDLoFgC8?t=88  
> so here's the video for the first chapter- ends around 1:34  
> (but feel free to stay and watch the rest because really that shit is so funny to me. I'm that kid)


	2. Hand Swings and Bruised Backs

“So, just swing across the lake!”

Grantaire’s lips slowly began to curl into a smile as he poked at the hand swing Bahorel had made with whatever the hell he came up with it. Surprisingly, it looked sturdy enough to hold Grantaire’s weight. He wasn’t sure how long it would hold, but well, he had high hopes that he would make it all the way across the lake at least. There was also the question on whether or not he had a good enough grip to hold on as he swung above the lake and back, but fuck it. It sounded too fun to pass up.

“You are totally going to fall into the lake,” Eponine stated with an amused voice as Grantaire climbed onto an elevated area of ground that matched the height of an oddly crafted ladder placed in the middle of the woods for who the fuck knows.

“Nah, I won’t,” Grantaire answered with a grunt as he got to his feet, placing himself outside of Courf’s phone camera view. He wrapped his slender fingers tightly around the hand swing and began to step back in the hopes of getting a decent running start.  

“Dude, this is gonna be sick,” Bahorel said through a laugh as he clapped his hand against Grantaire’s shoulder. “Godspeed, bro.”

“Ha, yeah,” Grantaire breathed out as he took off running, finally placing himself within Courf’s camera view.

“Holy fuck! I almost let go!” Grantaire yelled out through a laugh as he made his way above the lake. He wasn’t going to lie- this shit was fun as hell. The hand swing reached its length and started back towards the woods where his friends were watching with wide smiles.

He was rapidly approaching the woods- to be more specific, he was rapidly approaching the fucking ladder that was there, and he could foresee himself crashing into it and probably breaking it. So, he did the natural thing to do; he let go when his body was hovering above land. He dropped to his feet; however, his body was still moving in time with the swing and he shot forward as soon as his feet touched the ground. His legs quickly gave out and he attempted to twist his body as he fell to the ground- side and back hitting a long log molded into the ground. He busted out laughing as he began sliding down the hill back towards the lake- only to be stopped by Marius rushing down to grab his arm.

“That was amazing!” Courf called out- phone camera shaking in his hands as a laugh rippled through his body.

“Yea, it was,” Grantaire agreed with a giggle as he allowed Marius to help him up. He glanced over to see Marius’s concerned eyes trained onto his back. “I’m fine,” Grantaire whispered to Marius with a small smile in the hopes that that will reassure his friend.

Grantaire knows that Marius hates when they do this stuff, and quite frankly, he isn’t sure why Marius always tags along. Marius can pretty much do any of the “stunts” (as Combeferre likes to call them) they try to do because he is fit as hell, and Grantaire knows that Marius worries that one of them may end up hurt. Sure, they get hurt, but surprisingly any injuries are always minor. Grantaire figures he will have a pretty nasty bruise on his back, but that’s nothing to warrant a trip to the hospital. He and his squad (as Courf likes to call them) are all surprisingly careful. They all know their own respective limits. For Grantaire, it takes a lot to take him down, and he is well aware of this- not to brag he tells himself. Besides, they always have Combeferre or Joly to go to if something seems kind of serious.

Grantaire’s been asked many times why he does this shit, and he always tells them, “Because it’s fun.” He is aware that it may seem like majority of the time these “stunts” end badly, but that’s not the case. There are actually many videos on Courf’s computer of the “squad” succeeding at random shit they decide to do. Hell, Grantaire wouldn’t even call today’s swing over the lake a fail because he made it without falling in. But, he’s well aware that Courf is going to submit it to FailArmy anyway because his damn legs let him down (figuratively and literally), and his back and ass made buddies with the ground.

“Pay up, Ep,” Bahorel told the brunette, grinning as Eponine slapped a ten into his open hand.

“You made bets on me?” Grantaire asked with raised brows as he unconsciously rubbed at his back- which was definitely going to bruise.

“I really didn’t think you’d make it without falling into the lake,” Eponine said, pursing her lips into a pout. “You should have fallen into the damn lake. I needed that money for your soccer game on Friday.”

Grantaire smiled, draping his arm across Eponine’s shoulders as they all headed back to Marius’s car. “I’ll sneak ya in,” he told her, winning a bright smile from the brunette in return.

*****

Enjolras exited out of his YouTube app on his phone, biting on his lower lip as the video of Grantaire’s back hitting the log replayed over and over again in his head. Honestly, he thought, the whole crew of them are ridiculous and they must all have some freaky death wishes or something. Why else would they be pulling these dangerous stunts all the time?

He sighed as he got to his feet. It’s dumb, he thought to himself, really, really dumb. He doesn’t really care at all, but for whatever reason he feels the needs to just give Grantaire a little check-up- just to make sure the idiot is still alive because now that he’s had time to ponder it, he hasn’t seen Grantaire all day.

Enjolras pushed open the back exit of the school building, making his way over to the soccer field. As he approached, he watched the team file into the changing/shower building, and he barely caught sight of Grantaire’s dark curls before the boy disappeared into the building.

Enjolras crept up to the entrance of the building, listening to the echoing sounds of voices and running water.

_“Even though you fell on your ass yesterday, you still played like a crazy fucker today.”_

“Bahorel,” Enjolras whispered to himself. He continued to listen.

_“Ha! When is the last time you’ve seen me not play soccer because I fell?”_

“Grantaire for sure.” Enjolras told himself quietly. He crouched down and quietly crawled into the building.

_“Come to think of it, never?”_

Enjolras could hear Bahorel’s and Grantaire’s voice getting louder as he approached the lockers they were standing at.

_“You’re goddamn right never. Now go take a shower. You smell like ass.”_

Enjolras stopped behind a trashcan, peering around just in time to see Bahorel punch Grantaire in the shoulder before heading towards the showers- leaving Grantaire as the only person still at the lockers.

Enjolras watched as Grantaire pulled his jersey up and over his head. It took all of Enjolras’s willpower to not audibly gasp at the sight of the bruise painted on Grantaire’s back. It started at his left side and extended to the middle of his back, and it looked extremely painful.

Enjolras’s eyes lingered on the bruise as if in a trance- only snapping out of it when he noticed Grantaire turning around. Enjolras quickly maneuvered around on his hands and knees- foot crashing against the trash can as he bolted for the exit as fast as one can when crawling.

*****

Grantaire slowly walked towards the trashcan. He had definitely heard something hit it, but upon investigating, he found that nothing was there. He peered out of the entrance to see nothing out of the ordinary. Well, he saw Enjolras aggressively walking towards the back parking lot, but that was normal. He was sure that Enjolras was all mad or upset over something. Big shocker there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/JZipyUGgK3g?t=600
> 
> here is the video for this chapter- ends around 10:08
> 
> So I guess what I'm trying to achieve with this is just a fun fic. I'm trying out different personalities i guess is the right way to put it? So I know that it's going to be ooc to a lot of you. I want Grantaire to be fit and popular to an extent and smart. And I want Enjolras to be smart and popular as well, and I want Enjolras to be the one pining after Grantaire. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! :)


End file.
